20th century classic revival part 5
by Looneyman1933
Summary: I'm seperating this story into sections of 7 chapters. read first one first.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 29

Looney's house of villains

"Do I look good?" Looney said, wearing a black dinner jacket over a white collared shirt, black slacks, and purple shoes.

"Yeah, pretty much. Me?" Silly asked who was wearing a black coat over a white long sleeve shirt, a black skirt, and purple shoes.

"I feel a little nervous. First time we've ever let anyone but the Tiny Toons."

"Might not be the last. But karaoke night was announced as 'public'. And that wasn't _my_ idea."

"Yeah." Looney gulped nervously. "Who do you think showed up?"

Silly looked out.

"Well just about every villain the tiny toons met, the entirety of Acme Looniversity, and Chrysalis and Discord."

"Well _that's _reassuring." Looney said flatly.

"And Terrence."

"I hate karaoke night."

The boy was quick to stop complaining, as he was announced.

"And now, the guy who's nickname means exactly what it does, Looney!" Dog announced, then quickly got off the stage.

"Thank you, Dog." Looney said. "Anyways, it's karaoke night tonight. I was hoping to get some cartoons too, by the way but..."

_Earlier that day_

"Hey, has anyone seen the film?" Looney asked.

That is when he saw the Tiny Toons roasting marshmallows over a fire fueled with film.

"No!" They all answered.

_Back in the present_

"So...Yeah. Anyways, anyone want to come up?" Looney asked.

There wasn't a sound in the room.

"Anyone at all?" Looney asked. "I know it might feel slightly embarrassing to start off the night, but it has to start."

Again nothing, but silence.

"Babs, he's dying out there." Buster stated behind the curtain "I'll do it!"

"Thank you!" Looney said, relieved, "Our first guest tonight, ladies and gentlemen is Buster Bunny."

The room darkened as Buster started to sing. The music started, and there were pictures on his sides of Plucky, Hamton, Calamity, and Beeper, and a picture concealed behind a curtain.

"_Is there more I could have said?_

_Now they're only pictures in my head._

_That's why my blue is feeling gray._

_Sometimes even hares have rainy days." _He looked to the picture of Calamity.

"_Remember when the stage blew up, while inventions you were testing out?" _he turned to a picture of Beeper.

"_Who'd have thought you're 'meep, meep' would be hard to live without?_

_If we could do it all again, _

_Just another chance to entertain, _

_Would anyone watch, or even care?_

_Or did something break we can't repair?" _He turned to a picture of Hamton.

"_You're hard determination, it always gave me hope" _He then turned to Plucky's picture.

"_They may have been despicable, but I still loved your jokes._

_Is there more I could have said?_

_Now they're only pictures in my head."_

Suddenly, the pictures started to move.

"I didn't do it," Plucky's said, "I've been framed!"

"My," Said Hamton's, "I've gotten really dusty."

"Well," Beeper's said, "I've been needing to stretch my legs."

"Let's quit with the jokes and cheer up Buster!" Cal's said. Then they all sang

"_Should we do it all again? _

_Make 'em laugh like we did then?" _

"_Back on stage where we belong." _Beeper's said

"_We could harmonize for one more song" _They all sang, then stood motionless.

"_But I'm standing here instead." _Buster pulled up the curtain slightly, to reveal Bab's picture

"_Now they're only pictures, in my head"_

The audience cheered for the rabbit. Well, every guest except a handful of people, all at table number thirteen.

"This is incredibly orderly an _boring._" The draconiquis said. "Why don't you sing, Chrissy, it's sure to scare some people."

"And why don't you, You hideous freak of nature?" the changeling queen asked.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, dear."

"Silence!" Terrence told the two. Now, a normal mortal would've been blasted into nothing at that very second, as to interrupt a queen of shape shifters and a near god of chaos. But, Terrence was the one who had gotten them where they were in the first place, and both knew he could send them back instantaneously (He had prepared for this by typing a note on his phone just missing the 'd' in the end).

"Well, sorry." Both said rather rudely.

"I agree, we should cause some trouble in here." Monty said.

"I'd rather just ave zose nice furs." said Gotch Grabmore.

"I don't care what goes on." Said Rhoda Queen, "As long as I get what I want, like that blue cat!"

"All of you will have to wait 'til midnight." Terrence said. "That should be after this next song."

"And now, folks." Looney said. "We have Silly Simon Phonies!"

Silly came out, still dressed in her working clothes,

"Hold your breath, make a wish, and count to three." She said, then started to sing. Suddenly, everywhere there were vibrant colors on the walls, floor and ceiling.

"_Come with me, _

_And you'll be, _

_In a world of pure imagination,_

_Take a look,_

_And you'll see,_

_Into your imagination." _Suddenly, the room seemed to spin around.

"_We'll begin_

_With a spin,_

_Traveling in the world of my creation_

_What we see will defy_

_Explanation" _Next, a fountain came out from the middle of the floor, with a globe positioned on top.

"_If you want to view paradise_

_Simply look around and view it,_

_Anything you want to, do it_

_Wanna change the world, _

_There's nothing to it" _Then, a smell filled the room. It was a smell no one was certain of smelling. Each guest guessed, and each guest's guess was greatly more silly than the previous guest's guess.

"_There is no life I know _

_To compare with pure imagination, _

_Living there you'll be free, _

_If you truly wish to be" _Some thing was pored down from the ceiling, but like the smell, it couldn't be placed

"_If you want to view paradise, _

_Simply look around and view it, _

_Anything you want to, do it_

_wanna change the world,_

_There's nothing to it." _A sound came from the speakers, also indistinguishable.

"_There is no life I know, _

_To compare with pure imagination,_

_Living there you'll be free,_

_If you truly wish to be"_

Silly bowed, and left the stage. Looney, feeling much more confident, came up to replace her.

"All right everyone time for a surprise." he said.

Little did he know, that behind the curtains, the villains were making their plan. Suddenly, the power went out.

"Right you are Looney." Terrence said while standing behind his brother. "And with the right adjustments...

_This could be quite the place" _He sang as a spotlight shone on him

"_Filled with wholesome happy faces" _Sang Gotcha, releasing a couple of ghosts that she apparently kept with her

"_Hanging out," _Sang Elmyra, holding Silly

"_Feeling fine" _Sang Monty, holding Looney

"_Where everyone's a friend of mine,"_ Sang Discord, as a spotlight hit him

"_Inside this evil joint,"_Sang Gotcha, as some ghosts rose behind her

"_Every guest gets to the point" _Sang Monty

"_This day will live in infamy!" _All villains sang, then the clock struck.

"_The old studio's history!_

_It's our house now!_

_It's our house now!_

"_It's the fact you can't ignore!" _some villains sang as the ghosts were passing them

_Shut the windows, _

_lock the doors!_

_It's our house now!_

_Raise your mugs,_

_You thieves and thugs, _

_Join the rabble-rousing crowd _

_It's our house now!"_

"_All the coolest cat's fit in so perfectly," _Sang the cheetahs

"_Every evil queen gets do respect" _Chrysalis sang,

"Love your work." Silas wonder told her

"_You'll forget your troubles,_

_Put your trust in me," _Gene splicer sang trying to hypnotize Silly.

"_You've had your fun!" _Sang Rhoda

"_You've made your play!" _sang some villains

"_But every rodent has his day! _

_It's our house now! " _Now, some of the villains were doing a conga, line.

"_(Down and dirty)_

_It's our house now!_

_(What a party)"_

"_What a place for breaking bread" _Discord sang, magically producing Fire

"_Eat your neighbors," _The possums sang, only to be stopped by Rhoda

"_Off with their heads!". _She sang.

"_It's our house now! _

_It's our house now!_

_Join the fun with no regrets,_

_Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed" _They sang as they trapped some of the guests in the kitchen.

"Get that Kitty!" Gotcha said.

"Game over , Looney." Terrence said.

"Hit the road, Silly." Elmyra said.

"Take a hike Toonys." Monty said, as they kicked the two out.

"_It's our house now!_

_(And don't even bother coming back)_

_It's our house now!"_

* * *

Terrence laughed inside the building.

"Glad that you stopped complaining."

"Well..." Said Rhoda. "I was thinking, since you have this weird power over the universe. I'd like a goose that lays golden eggs.

_Gooses! Geeses!_

_I want my goose to lay gold eggs for Easter,_

_at least a hundred a day."_

"Got it, Goose," Terrence said, rather annoyed "Now-"

"_And by the way_

_I want a feast I want a bean feast Cream buns and doughnuts And fruitcake with no nuts So good you could go nuts"_

"Fine! I'll write up your weird 20th Century feast later-"_  
"No, now!  
I want a ball _

_I want a party Pink macaroons _

_And a million balloons And performing baboons and _

_Give it to me now  
I want the world _

_I want the whole world _

_I want to lock it _

_All up in my pocket _

_It's my bar of chocolate _

_Give it to me now!  
I want today _

_I want tomorrow_

_ I want to wear 'em _

_Like braids in my hair _

_and __I don't want to share 'em!  
I want a party with roomfuls of laughter _

_Ten thousand tons of ice cream_

_ And if I don't get the things I am after_

_ I'm going to scream!  
I want the works _

_I want the whole works_

_ Presents and prizes _

_And sweets and surprises _

_Of all shapes and sizes  
And now  
Don't care how, _

_I want it now _

_Don't care how, I want it noooooowwww."_

Rhoda had been so busy singing that she didn't notice that there was a cannon under her until two late.

"Monty, anything you would like to share?" Terrence asked.

"Erm... No I'm good." Monty replied.

"Great!" Terrence shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Looney and Silly had snuck back into the studio, and grabbed the chains from their Aladdin parody.

"If I put these on," Looney said, " I should get their power."

"And I'm coming with you!" Hi sister said.

"Let's go, Silly."

* * *

"All right," Terrence said to the audience, "Now that everything's settled-"

"Hold it right there!"

To make sure Terrence got the message, Looney showed up in his full on genie costume.

Terrence laughed.

"You think that can stop me?" he asked. "Well, I took this!"

Terrence held up the snake staff.

Looney tried to blast him with fire, but it didn't work.

"You always were good for a laugh." Terrence said.

"_I must admit your parlor tricks are amusing."_He sang, showing Looney in a magician's getup

"_I bet you've got a bunny under your hat." _He pulled up the hat, and a giant bunny crushed Looney

"_Now here's your chance to get the best of me," _a giant hat appeared, and out came cards with Looney's and Silly's faces on them

"_hope your hand is hot,"_

"_come on clown," _Terrence squeezed the cards in a way that made them fly out, and Looney and Silly popped out of the paper.

"_let's see what you've got!" _Looney blasted as hard as he could, but it merely deflected off Terrence

"_You try to slam me with your hardest stuff, _

_but your double whammy isn't up to snuff," _Terrence used his magic to turn Looney old

"_I'll set the record straight,_

_you're simply out of date,_

_you're only second rate" _Looney turned into a tiger, but when he jumped through Terrence's hoop, he became a cat not unlike Furrball.

"_you think your cat's a meanie,_

_but your tiger's tame," _Looney landed in front of a board that said '2+2=5' then Terrence put a dunce hat over him.

"_you've got a lot to learn about the genie game." _The stool turned over and the two landed on what appeared to be a giant palm

"_So for your education, I'll reiterate _

_You're only second rate!" _The giant hand raised the pinky.

_"Men cower at the power _

_In my pinky." _Next, the thumb was raised.

_"My thumb is number one _

_On every list" _The thumb turned and transformed into Terrence

_"But if you're not convinced _

_That I'm invincible, Put me to the test!"_ Terrence scratched at the ground, digging two graves, and the two fell in.

_"I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!" _Looney, getting fed up, zapped Terrence, tied a rope on him, put him in a snake basket, and stuck knives in it. Silly winced.

_" Go ahead and zap me_

_ With the big surprise _

_Snap me in a trap, _

_Cut me down to size" _The trap transformed into a cake, and Terrence came out from the top candle.

_" I'll make a big escape It's just a piece of cake _

_You're only second rate!" _The two ran into a statue of Terrence's head, then fell from the floor into some escalator like contraption. He then saw it lead to Terrence and jumped down., but not before Terrence tried to zap him.

_ "You know, your hocus-pocus _

_Isn't tough enough_

_ And your mumbo-jumbo _

_Doesn't measure up _

_Let me pontificate _

_Upon your sorry state _

_You're only second rate!" _A wall with Terrence's face came up from the ground.

_"Zaba-caba-dabra!" _An old lady in a racking chair, turned only to be Terrence

_ "Granny's gonna grab ya!" _Now, Terrence was chasing them.

_"Alakazam-da-mus _

_And this thing's bigger than the both of us!" _A crowd of Terrences were around the two, and two disembodied hands pulled down Looney's pants.

_"So spare me your tremendous scare! You look horrendous in your underwear!" _Looney at first was broken up, then put back together in a box, then was on a spinning plate with Silly.

_And I can hardly wait To discombobulate _

_I'll send ya back and packing In a shipping crate _

_You'll make a better living _

_With a spinning plate _

_You're only second rat_e_!"_

Once again, the two were kicked out.

"Don't worry, Silly. I've got another plan."

"We're doomed." Silly said

* * *

This time, Looney just straight up walked in.

"Hey Discord! Nice to meet ya!" Looney said, and extended his hand. "You know I probably shouldn't tell you this, but..." He whispered into the creature's left ear. "I hear that they're getting rid of someone, and they're planning on you."

"What?" Discord asked.

"Don't look at me, it was Chrysalis's suggestion."

And three times over he did the same thing. For Monty, it was Discord. For Elmyra, it was Monty, and for Chrysalis, it was Elmyra.

Gotcha Grabmore was potentially easy to get rid of. She was advertised a way to get exotic furs from the moon. Looney could not believe she fell for that.

Eventually, like Looney planned, they began to Destroy each other (Metaphorically, of course) and the studio was back in his hands by 1:00, thus meaning they hadn't even kept it for an hour, and was hoping nothing like this would happen again.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, we have one more song!"

All the tiny toons came out on stage.

Do I really need to describe this?

"_We're tiny, we're toony _

_We're all a little loony _

_And in this cartoony _

_We're invading your TV  
We're comic dispensers _

_We crack up all the censors _

_On Tiny Toon Adventures _

_Get a dose of comedy  
So here's Acme Acres _

_It's a whole wide world apart _

_Our home sweet home, it stands alone_

_ A cartoon work of art  
The scripts were rejected _

_Expect the unexpected _

_Cause Tiny Toon Adventures is about to start  
They're furry, they're funny _

_They're Babs and Buster Bunny _

_Montana Max has money _

_Elmyra is a pain  
There's Hamton and Plucky _

_Dizzy Devil's yucky _

_Furrball's unlucky _

_a__nd Go-Go is insane  
At Acme Looniversity _

_We earn our toon degree _

_The teaching staff's  
Been getting laughs since 1933  
We're tiny, we're toony _

_We're all a little loony _

_It's Tiny Toon Adventures _

_Come and join the fun.  
And now our song is done!"_

"Take us out, Dog!"

"This show has been brought to you by," Dog started "Chaos in a can! Is your life boring? Do you need something to make it cooler? Well Discord inc. has made the new, Chaos in a can to serve all your chaos needs. Warning: Elements of Harmony sold separately"

"Well until next time, we're tiny, we're toony, and are all out of tune-ys. Good night!"

**A/N: Some of these references I bet a lot of you got, Huh? I bet there might have been some unexpected events, huh. Good 'cause I didn't reallyknow how it was going to end until I wrote it. Anyways, thanks for reading! Don't forget to tip your waitresses! And if anythings wrong with your dinner, blame Gogo he's the waiter! Good bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 30

Happy anniversary to us

Looney was feeling short on breath. Not because of the problems he was having on that day, but because the studio was on fire. He inwardly cursed news reporters and the 12-hour time system. As his eyes closed for the last time, he only had the thoughts of how heavy the camera on him was, and the one word: _Good bye_.

* * *

Looney had just put up the last decoration, all-in-all, it looked like a normal party.

"Looney!" Silly ran into the studio, "There is a news crew outside!"

"What?" Looney shouted.

Outside, the news crew for channel 5.6 was indeed outside.

"Hello, I am Rhonda Swen," the reporter stated "this mysterious building behind me appeared at the same time three anthropomorphic creatures arrive out of the building. One a blue cat, another a pink rabbit, and the last a red roadrunner. It is unknown if the people were not 'off' a little."

The siblings took the opportunity to run and find the toons.

"You didn't mix up am and pm on the invitations did you?" Looney asked.

"Sorry."

Looney sighed.

"It doesn't make sense, why would they go through?" Looney asked.

"I don't know, but we should find them." Looney said.

The two split up and searched

* * *

Babs was running out of the mall as quickly as she could. It was because she was being driven away by people who had called her a freak. She ran as fast as she could, bumping into a familiar little girl.

"I knew I'd find you here," Silly said. "Let's go."

* * *

Beeper was hiding in the high school boys locker rooms. Beeper, too, had faced the problems Babs had. Prejudice, Cal would call it.

Suddenly, a familiar boy poked his head in and walked inm

"I knew you'd come here." said Looney "Let's go."

* * *

The two met back up, but one question still remained. Where was Furrball?

At that moment, the news crew reported something.

"Ronda Swen here with unbelievable news. I have caught one of the demonic creatures!"

Furrball was in a cage, and did not look demonic in the slightest. In fact, he looked rather scared.

"Look how this horrifying cat-like creature stands and acts like a human." Swen reported. "We will take him back to the lab to conduct unspeakable and painful tests.

"Meow?" Furrball asked. (If you hadn't figured it out by now they could only speak like in the real world, as they are in) Which roughly translates as "Painful?".

Silly went up to the news crew. She proceeded to yell about animal cruelty, judging something as 'bad' just because they had never seen it before, and that it was her cat. While she was doing this, Looney snuck up to the van, opened the cage, and took Furrball out.

Silly followed her brother into the studio. That's when the reporter realized the cat was gone.

* * *

The siblings had just let the first two back to Acme Acres when the reporter came in to the studio.

"You think I'll be stopped by a couple of kids?" she asked

"Silly, get Furrball out of here." Looney told his sister.

"But-" Silly started.

"Now."

Silly complied. The minute she did, the door vanished.

"Ha!" Looney said, "Now all you have to report is a boy in a building."

The newscaster walked out, seemingly defeated. That is, until she threw a match up at the ceiling.

Looney knew what to do immediately. He ran to the fire alarm (which released the sprinklers as well) but tripped and a camera fell on him. Rhonda laughed victoriously.

* * *

Yeah, this is where we came in. And just as Looney accepted the fact that all hope was lost, the fire alarm was pulled. A tan and brown coyte puuled him out.

Looney opened his eyes.

"Wile? How'd you get here?" he asked rather sleepily.

"Silly told me. I'll get her home later.'' Wile answered.

"Tell her the show's on hiatus until December 14"

"Noted."

"Thanks. You're a good brother."

Wile wasn't sure how to respond to that, because he didn't know Looney thought of him as a brother.

"Thanks." was all he could say.

Wile put him down and got out before anyone could see him.

The anniversary party went on, but they all agreed it wasn't the same without Looney.

"Until next time," Silly said. "We're tiny, we're toony, and good luck to Looney. Good night

**A/N: I'm really just grounded, not in the hospital. this chapter is kind of an apology. Sorry. Im also aware Wile had been there as a deus ex machina. On a completely unrelated note, Silly's birthday was September 25. say happy birthday, she doesn't mind if you're late.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 31

A/N: I got ungrounded early, so here's my halloween chapter for you

Calamity walked into his lab. Inside he saw his machines, his tools, his blueprints...

And a teenage boy with a Tiny Toons cap on, sleeping next to his machine. Cal slapped a ruler on the wooden table behind Looney and the boy woke up.

"Stay away, evil turtle!" he shouted, causing the coyote to look up in confusion.

"Another bad dream." Looney grabbed on to the rim of his hat.

"You fell asleep in here again?" Calamity asked. This had been one of multiple times since he left the hospital.

Looney had been let out earlier than most thought, with one catch.

Looney took of his hat, revealing the bandages placed on his head.

"The Monster Maker needs to be protected, especially around this time of year" he said.

"What do you even do in here?" Calamity asked.

"Here are the scripts for the next few episodes" Looney said, answering the question and giving Cal the scripts.

"You need to get out." Cal told Looney "I'll guide the Monster Maker for you."

"After last time?" Looney asked.

"Don't worry, now I know it doesn't make toast." Cal chuckled a bit, then quickly stopped. The events of that night were sometimes hard to recall. Had Looney not stopped them, he wouldn't be alive. And Cal might still be...

"Alright." Looney said, breaking Cal from his thoughts. He took the sunglasses on the table behind him. "Might be a bit bright." he muttered to himself.

And Looney left the building.

* * *

An hour later, a boy with the exact same appearance, wearing sunglasses came into the building. He walked into lab, not expecting to see Cal there.

"Back already?" Cal asked.

The boy nodded but didn't say a word.

"Great! Betcha feel better now, huh?"

Again the boy nodded.

"Is something wrong Looney?"

The boy rubbed his throat.

This time, Cal nodded. "Sore throat, huh? Well, just relax and don't mind me." Cal went back to his work.

The boy walked over to the Monster Maker, and reached for the handle...

"Hey, Cal! I'm back!"

Shoot.

Cal looked up when he heard the familiar voice and was surprised to see two of the same person. So he took off both of their sunglasses.

Now, Cal had been expecting it to see Looney and Terrence, but that wasn't it. He had no comfort to see Terrence.

Instead, he saw some horrible creature. Most of it looked like Looney, but his eyes were black buttons. This thing wasn't Looney's clone. It wasn't even _human_. This thing, this Other Looney was all it could be called.

The Other Looney simply smiled, as if he found all of this amusing somehow. Before Cal could process what he had just saw, the Other Looney grabbed the real Looney and opened the doors of the Monster Maker. Before Cal finally understood what was going on, it was too late. Looney had been thrown into the Monster Maker and the lever was thrown by the Other Looney.

Cal wasn't sure what to expect when Looney came out, but not this. It was a beast like a coyote, but twice the size. It had fangs as well as its regular teeth, and big red eyes. This must've been what Calamity was fearing doubled. This was an actual were-coyote.

The Other Looney smiled, not amused like last time, but sinister. He turned to Cal with that look and then disappeared. Not walked out, actually disappeared.

Cal didn't have time to process what was happening. Looney snapped his jaws at him. Cal ran outside the lab and held the doors tight.

Last year, a similar situation had happened, and Looney had to round up all the monsters instead of one. Only this time the roles were reversed. Cal knew it wouldn't work the same as last time. He needed to find a way to turn Looney back to normal, and fast. He would have to lure him back, but how?

Suddenly, Cal had an idea.

* * *

Inside the lab, Looney was destroying everything in sight. Anything that could be ground with his teeth, was. Anything that couldn't was smashed against his paws or thrown against the wall. Cal came in, chuckling evilly.

"Good work, Calamity." he told himself, loud enough so Looney could hear. "You've finally got rid of that annoying, spotlight stealing, Disney loving brat!"

Looney turned around when he heard this. Monster or not, he was Silly's brother.

"What?" Cal asked "You don't like it?" Cal made his way in front of the Monster Maker. "Then come and get me!"

In real life, a plan like this might not work. The monster would get smart and not chase the victim, but slowly approach him. This wasn't real life, though, and Cal jumped out of the way in time for Looney to enter the Monster Maker, and he soon closed the doors. Cal threw the reverse switch, and Looney came out in his human form.

"Well, glad that's over!" Looney said. The machine seemed to also heal Looney, aside from being human again, his bandages were gone and his head was the same as ever. And he had that bright, cheerful personality he had before.

Cal smiled

* * *

"The two were outside the studio now, on the Acme Acres side. They were sitting on the stairs.

"There's still one thing I don't get." Cal said. "Where did that Other you come from?"

Looney became silent for a bit.

"It's Halloween, Other worlds can come to ours." he turned to Cal as he said this, showing two button eyes.

Cal ran and screamed all the way to his house.

Looney released the grip that his face held on the buttons. It was a trick he learned some time ago. He blinked his eyes.

"Until next time we're tiny, we're toony, and Cal will be back soony. Happy Halloween!"

A/N: Not many characters, huh? Well, another hint: Hurricane. Otherwise, I just realized something funny. This is a Halloween chapter, and it's the thirty-first.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 32

**A/N: Sorry for disappearing for a long, long time, but I just never got around to it. Now we can see if I can still write a tiny toons fanfiction**

"Wile!" Looney yelled, causing the coyote to look up at the three kids running towards him.

When the three stopped, they asked (to Wile) a peculiar question.

"Is Santa Claus real in your universe?" The question was asked by Looney.

"Santa who?" Wile asked

"Santa Claus." Looney said flatly, "You know the guy who delivers presents all around the world on Christmas Eve?"

"Christ-_what_?" Wile asked

"Are you Jewish or something?"

"No, Christian, why?"

"And you've never heard of Santa? Or even_ Christmas?_"

"No."

"Look, _I'll _explain this to Wile." Calamity said

. **Six hours Later**

"..Any questions?" Cal asked.

"Yeah, why have I never heard of Christmas before? It sounds spectacular." Wile observed.

"It is," Silly said. "Now, since you couldn't answer our question, I set up the Studio door for your North pole."

"When did you get that set up?" Looney asked his sister.

"When Cal started talking about Santa. It reminded me what I was here for."

"Alright Wile," Looney said to the coyote. "We'll be back in a couple of hours, if not , I'm pretty sure we'll be fine."

And so they set off, on a stereotypical Christmas journey.

"I'm cold." said Calamity after they had walked for about 20 miles.

"Really? You're cold? I may be wearing about the same type of clothes you're wearing, but you've got fur!" Silly told the coyote.

"Stop it you too." Looney said, with a strange device in his hand"Now, this little device here should tell me exactly where Santa's workshop is."

Of course, they kept on walking in the same direction for another fifty miles, where it became a short walk from there.

Or so the device said.

When they got to the spot, there was nothing but snow.

"What?" Looney exclaimed when he got there. "Unlike my toes, this thing is supposed to never be frozen! Designed for the Arctic weather!" He thought for a moment. "Maybe there's a switch somewhere or something."

And so they looked, not finding anything. Even though there was a giant pole behind them and they didn't find it strange at all.

"..And you didn't mention anything before, why?" Looney said.

Didn't want to interfere.

Looney scowled, and observed the pole. He soon figured out that it was some sort of lever. He pulled it, the floor opened, and a slide came out under them. The next thing heard was screaming as the three children fell.

And where did they land? Santa's workshop of course! Where else?

"Yes, finally!" Looney exclaimed. "Now do you believe that Santa exists in this universe?"

"Yeah, you proved me wrong." Silly said

Wait, _Silly?_

"Who did you think?" Looney asked

Calamity!

"Really? I'm a talking coyote and you think I wouldn't believe in Santa Claus?" Calamity asked

And with that, they left the workshop (It being Christmas Eve night, it was empty,) and headed back to the studio.

When they got there, it seemed Buster and Wile had held a Christmas party.

"So did you find out the truth?" Buster asked.

"Yeah, and I'll tell you tomorrow after Santa comes," Looney said. "And until then, we're tiny, we're toony, and Santa's coming Soon-y. Merry Christmas!"

**A/n: Sorry this took so long to put up. I actually started writing a couple weeks ago and didn't finish until tonight. Anyways another clue: Kings of Hungary. Well that's all. Almost**

**Dear Santa, **

**I only ask (for this story anyways) that I get more wonderful readers and some will comment. As long as they read this story, I'm proud of it.**

** ~ A person hopefully on the nice list,**

** Looney Terrence Une**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 33

Happy New Year!

"Agggh" Looney said, looking at the massive pile of crumpled scripts beside him.

As he was the owner (or at least, founder) of the studio, he himself took his pride in writing the scripts. Unfortunately, the task was much harder than he had thought, as he hadn't been at the computer for some time and the scripts he had written so far were 'okay' at best.

And then, the New Year's Eve party he had to set up was coming. He had invited many people (Well, toons really).including Bugs, Marvin, Wile (Of course), Certainly not the roadrunner, and the Warners.

There were two people who noticed how he was stressing. And they were Babs and Buster Bunny (no relation).

"Babs, Looney needs help." Buster pointed out.

"If I could write, do you think I'd be on this show?" Babs asked.

"Look, the way I've heard, Not only did Looney invite the big Looney Tunes stars, but also Bosko, Honey, the Two-tones, and the Warners." Buster explained. "We can at least help set up."

"All right, what harm could be done?"

"Remind me to never ask 'What's the worse that could happen' again?" Babs said, after a talk with Looney. It turned out, all the guests needed something specifically, and Looney was far unprepared , and the only thing he had given the two rabbits was a card. A paper kind of card.

Now, mostly, it was certain food the guests needed, and Looney had already had that prepared. What the things he hadn't gotten were very specific:

_Bugs- carrot sculpture of himself_

_Marvin- Disco ball for his laser light show _

_Wile- I'm not really sure, but he said there's no way it couldn't be there if he was (What does that mean?)_

"So, we have to somehow get all of these things?" Babs asked

"It's not that bad Babs" Buster said. "Look, a carrot sculpture, we can make one of those ourselves. Now how many carrots do you think we need?"

"One!" Babs said, a look of excitement on her face.

"Eh, I think we'll need a little bit more than that!" Buster said, rather sarcastically.

"No! We just need one giant carrot!" Babs said "And I know just where to find one."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Buster asked as they walked into Elmer Fudd's carrot garden.

"It's the only place to find a giant carrot." Babs said.

The two rabbits slowly sneaked in, when they heard...

"Hey! What awe you two wabbits doing in my gawden?" Elmer Fudd called out

"Quick! Grab the carrot and let's get out of here!" Babs told Buster. The two started running for their lives, as Elmer starting firing a gun at them.

* * *

"So then," Babs said, back at the studio, was wearing gloves and safety goggles, with a chainsaw in her hand.. As she carved, what flew over the head of Buster was peelings from the carrot, the stem on top, a block of wood, a toy train, a real train, a boat, and a jumbo jet.

When she had finished, the carrot sculpture had turned into an exact replica of Bugs Bunny.

"Well, that's done." Buster said. "Now, the next thing we need is a disco ball."

"Acme Looniversity, Here we come!" said Babs

* * *

"That was...surprisingly easy." Babs said, placing the disco ball on the table next to the carrot sculpture.

"Yeah, you'd think it've been a bit more challenging." Buster said.

"Well, then what does Wile want?" Babs asked

"Let's go ask him." Buster said.

They approached the coyote.

"So what _did _you want?" Buster asked.

"Just to see my friends." Wile said.

"That is... anticlimactic." Babs said.

So, that night, the party went rather well. Looney figured that the crew was good at improvising, so he decided the scripts weren't needed yet.

"So, I suppose that you did the stuff easily? I did give you the vault combination." Looney said.

"The vault?" Buster said. "As in, your vault of magical stuff." Buster looked at the card, and saw the combo on it. He then proceeded to faint.

"Well, yeah. Until next year, we're tiny we're toony, and the year will start real soony! Happy new year!"

**A/n: There's the new year's chapter! And one of my resolutions is to post a new chapter every week. And another hint. Shakespeare's Sir aguecheek. Well, Happy new year!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 34

Duncan

Looney woke up in the studio to a knock at the door. He sleepily walked u to the reality door, opened it, and then found nothing there. He sleepily turned around and opened the reality door, to see a purple teenage bunny that he had never met before.

"Greetings sir, My name is Duncan Potter," The bunny said. "Is Babs Bunny around here?"

"Well, she was when I fell asleep last night," Looney answered. "I'll go check."

Looney walked around to the back of the studio, and there was Babs, playing Go Fish with Buster.

"Got any threes?" Buster asked.

"Go Fish." Babs replied.

Buster pulled out a fishing rod and picked up his card with it.

"Hey Babs, there's a guy here to see you." Looney interrupted "Says his name is Duncan Potter."

Babs arrived at the door, and was surprised to see that Duncan was a teenager and not wearing glasses.

"Hey Duncan," Babs said. "You've grown."

"Yeah, being in one cartoon only will do that to you." Duncan replied. "I also got contacts."

"Well, welcome to the studio!" Babs said. "Owned by Looney, the guy you met earlier, this studio has properties beyond imagination."

"Cool." Duncan simply stated.

"Hey, Babs!" Buster came up to his girlfriend. "Are we gonna finish that game."

"Are you her.. boyfriend?" Duncan asked.

"Yes." Buster said, rather flatly.

Duncan started writing down something.

"Well, Duncan, let me give you the tour." Babs said.

She walked him over to the set.

"This is the area where we shoot all the episodes of our fanfiction." Babs said.

"All right." Duncan said.

Next, she took him to the lab.

"This is the lab of Calamity Coyote, a marvelous inventor."

"Interesting." Duncan said, writing something down again.

"And if I had the time to show you he vault, I legally couldn't, but It's not that amazing anyways."

"Nice. Hey, can you call Buster in here, I'd like to talk to him." Duncan said.

"Sure."

"And I'd like to do it in private."

Buster wasn't entirely sure of what Duncan wanted to talk to him about. He figured that maybe he was just another fan who wanted to talk to one of his favorite cartoon characters.

Of course, he thought locking the door as soon as he had gotten in a bit much...

"How on Earth did you get a beautiful specimen such as Babs to be a romantic companion?!" Duncan asked Buster.

Buster was a little in shock at first, as Duncan had not said much all day, but he quickly got over it.

"Ummm... I'm not sure?" Buster answered.

"Of, course you aren't. But you are _not _for Babs."

"What? I've actualy dated her _on the show_."

"So? I've aged and grown smarter than you could ever hope to be.

"Exactly! You've aged! You can't be with Babs, because she will never age!"

For a small bit, Duncan seemed defeated.

"You're right." Duncan said.

Buster smirked. But then, Duncan gave an evil smile.

"Why do you think I've brought you into the lab?"

"Dumb door!" Calamity yelled at the door for no real reason except that he was locked out. "Why did I leave the keys in the lab?!"

"Hey Cal, what's going on?" Babs asked.

"I can't get in!"

"Oh I can solve that! Now, close your eyes and hold still."

Right when he did so, Babs hit him with a mallet (Thereby flattening him) and slid him under.

Cal opened the door.

"Thanks." He said dryly.

Suddenly, a scream was heard from the back of the lab.

Duncan looked at the machine that Calamity had built. Originally, it was meant as a battery recharger, but Duncan had..._modified _it. What it was now was a machine that painfully sucked out every bit off laughter a toon had ever gotten, in a way so Duncan wouldn't go back to being a little kid again. And Buster was strapped to it.

"Duncan?" Babs approached the teenage bunny.

"Hello, Babs." Duncan responded

"What are you doing?" Babs asked

"He's was trying to stay young as Buster by using science instead of laughter." Cal said, already having the machine disabled.

"Duncan!" Babs scolded.

"Mark my words, Babs Bunny! I will reach eternal youth, and when I'm done, you will be mine!" Duncan said, then ran off.

"He'll be back someday you know." Buster said weakly.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't give you up for the world." Babs told him

"Right, well, if you excuse me, I need to turn this machine back into what it was intended for." Calamity stated "It probably wouldn't have been able to fit Buster in it if my machines didn't use such big batteries... Oh, well."

"Well that sounds.. Odd." Looney told the toon s as they finished the story.

"I'll say," Buster said.

"All right." Looney said, then faced the audience, "Until next time, we're tiny, we're toony, And Duncan came out looney! Good night!"

**A/n: Hint: Lincoln. Oh, and I should probably tell you that I'm ending the story on the sixty sixth chapter. But don't worry... that's some time away. Well, Good Night!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 35

The Mom-sical

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Looney asked the cast. They were going to start an episode without anything happening they weren't prepared for.

The cast all said, in some form another, that they were.

"Great!" Looney said. "Then lights, camera-"

"Looney?" a voice from behind him came.

"Mom?" Looney asked.

Indeed, it was his mother.

"I.. left the _door open_?" Looney said to himself. "Ughh, how could I be so stupid!"

"What is this?" His mom asked.

"My.. studio?"

"What!? You're coming home now!"

"But Mom..."

Mom:Don't contradict me!  
Don't disobey me!  
And don't even think about staying here!

Looney:please!?  
Mom:no!  
Looney:mother!?

Mom:stop...  
Looney:stop telling me what to do-o  
Mom:don't...  
Looney:don't treat me like a child of two-o  
Mom:no...  
Looney:I know that you want what's best  
Looney:please...  
but mother please...give it a rest!

Mom:stop, don't, no!  
Looney:Please...

Mom:stop, don't, no!  
Looney:Please...

Mom:stop, don't, no!  
Looney:please...

mama, I'm a big boy now!

Once upon a time when I was just a kid  
You never let me do just what the older kids did  
But lose that laundry list of what you won't allow  
cause mama, I'm a big boy now! (Oh, Looney!)

Ma, I gotta tell you that without a doubt  
I got my best dancing lessons from yo-ou  
You're the one who taught me how to twist and shout  
Because you shout non-stop, and you're so twisted to-o  
ooooo

Once I used to fidget cause I just sat home  
But now I'm just like Gidget, and I gotta get to Rome  
So say arrividicci, toodle-loo, and ciao!  
cause mama I'm a big boy now!

oooo

Mom:stop, don't, no!  
Looney:please...  
Mom:stop, don't, no!  
Looney:please...

Mom:stop, don't, no!  
Looney:please...  
mama, I'm a big boy now!

hey mama...  
say mama...

Once upon a time I was a shy young thing  
Could barely walk and talk so much as dance and sing  
But let me hit that stage I wanna take my bow...  
cause mama, I'm a big boy now!

ma, you always taught me what was right from wrong  
and now I just wanna give it a try  
Mama, I'm been in a nest for far to long!  
So please give a push and mama watch me fly!  
Watch me fly!

One day I will meet a girl you won't condemn  
And we will have some kids and you can torture them  
But let me be a star before I take that vow!  
Cause mama, I'm a big boy now  
OOO  
Mama, I'm a big boy now  
Hey, ya, ya, ya, yay  
Mama...I'm a big boy...  
Mom:oo, such a big big boy  
Looney:I'm a big boy...now...oooo  
(stop don't no please)

(stop don't no please)  
mama, I'm a big boy now!

"Well then prove it!" his mom said

"Prove what?" Looney asked.

"That this place is safe!"

"Yes ma'am!"

I've got a bad feeling about this...

"Who said that?" The mom asked.

"Just the narrator." Looney said.

"Oh. Well, no harm in that."

Buster pulled Looney aside.

"So, why's she so uptiht about your safety,anyway?" He asked.

"Oh!" The mom asked. "I'll tell you!"

Mom:  
Look at you, as fragile as a small mouse  
Still a little baby, just came out  
You know why we stay up in that house

Looney:  
I know but...

mom:  
That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear  
Guess I always knew this day was coming  
Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest  
Soon, but not yet

Looney:  
But -

Mom:  
Shh!  
Trust me, pet  
Mother knows best  
Mother knows best  
Listen to your mother  
It's a scary world out there  
Mother knows best  
One way or another  
Something will go wrong, I swear  
Ruffians, thugs  
Poison ivy, quicksand  
Cannibals and snakes  
The plague

Looney:  
No!

Mom:  
Yes!

Looney:  
But -

Mom:  
Also large bugs  
Men with pointy teeth, and  
Stop, no more, you'll just upset me  
Mother's right here  
Mother will protect you  
Darling, here's what I suggest  
Skip the drama  
Stay with mama  
Mama knows best  
Mother knows best  
Take it from your mumsy  
On your own, you won't survive  
Sloppy, underdressed  
Immature, clumsy  
Please, they'll eat you up alive  
Gullible, naÎve  
Positively grubby  
Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague  
Plus, I believe  
Gettin' kinda chubby  
I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you  
Mother understands  
Mother's here to help you  
All I have is one request  
Looney?

L oney:  
Yes?

Mom:  
Show me the studio is safe, and I'll let you stay

Looney:  
Yes, Mother.

Mom:  
I love you very much, dear.

Looney:  
I love you more.

Mom:  
I love you most.  
Don't forget it  
You'll regret it

Mother knows best

"Okay then." His mom said "First! I would like something to eat."

"Right!" Looney said "Zeon is an excellent cook!"

He pulled Zeon aside.

"You _can_ cook, right?" Looney asked

"Well, _duh_." Zeon answered. "And can I sing a song later, too?"

"Sure, whatever I don't care, please just make the food." Looney said.

And Zeon rushed off to cook something.

_Meanwhile..._

"So," said Terrence, looking in to a crystal ball he probably stole from somewhere, "If I can convince his- and probably by some weird extension _my_- mother to see that the studio is as dangerous as can be!"

Sweetie Pie flew to him.

"And just what are you planning on doing?" she asked

"Well..."

Terrence:  
In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -  
It scared me out of my wits -  
A king's power falling to bits!  
Then I opened my eyes  
And the nightmare was...me!

I was once the most feared man in all Fiction.  
When that boy betrayed me he mad a mistake!  
I wanna make him pay  
But he always gets away!  
Little Looney , beware,  
Terence''s awake!

Chorus:  
In the dark of the night evil will find him  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!  
Aah...

Terrence:  
Revenge will be sweet

Terrence and Chorus  
When the curse is complete!

ALL:  
In the dark of the night

Terrence:  
He'll be gone!  
I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!  
As the pieces fall into place  
I'll see him crawl into place!  
Dasvidanya, Looney, I say, farewell!

Chorus:  
In the dark of the night terror will strike him!

Terrence:  
Terror's the least I can do!

Chorus:  
In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
Ooh!

Terrence:  
Soon he will feel that his nightmares are real.

ALL:  
In the dark of the night

Terrence:  
He'll be through!

Chorus:  
In the dark of the night  
Evil will find him  
Find him!  
Ooh!  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
Doom him!

Terrence:  
My dear, here's a sign -

Terrence AND Chorus:  
It's the end of the line!

ALL:  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

Terrence:  
Come my minions,  
Rise for your master

"I'm all you've got" Sweetie said, though Terrence didn't take any notice.  
Let your evil shine!  
Find him now,  
Yes, fly ever faster

All:  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

Terrence:  
He'll be mine!

"We can't wait until night!" Sweetie said.

"It's just a song, Sweetie." Terrence asked. "All I have to do is show up, and threaten Looney."

"You might want this." Sweetie said, producing a dagger for Terrence.

"Perfect."

"Actually, I did prefer Bugs Bunny over my own cartoons." Wile told Looney's mother.

"Yeah, he is pretty funny." She replied, "But you know, I always did wish you would catch the roadrunner."

"Us too, mom." Looney said.

"Madoimiselle," Zeon said, coming out in a waiter's outfit, and speaking with a french accent. "Lunch is served"

"Oh, thank goodness, I was feeling rather peckish.

"I've got a bad feeling about what's going to happen.." Looney said.

_[Zeon:] Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride_ and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.

And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!

Be our guest

Be our guest

Put our service to the test

Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie

And we provide the rest

Soup du jour

Hot hors d'oeuvres

Why, we only live to serve

Try the grey stuff, it's delicious

Don't believe me?

Ask the dishes

They can sing

They can dance

Though this may not France

I assure dinner here is never second best

Go on, unfold your menu

Take a glance and then you'll

Be our guest

Oui, our guest

Be our guest

"Dancing Dishes!" Looney's mom shouted

Beef ragout

Cheese souffle

Pie and pudding "en flambe"

Get it? He's a dragon and... yeah

We'll prepare and serve with flair

A culinary cabaret

You're alone

And you're scared

But the banquet's all prepared

No one's gloomy or complaining

While the flatware's entertaining

We tell jokes I do tricks

With a couple candlesticks

[Mugs:] And it's all in perfect taste

That you can bet

[All:] Come on and lift your glass

You've won your own free pass

To be out guest [Zeon:]

If you're stressed

It's fine dining we suggest

[All:] Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

[Zeon:] Life is so unnerving

For a servant who's not serving

He's not whole without a soul to wait upon

Ah, those good old days when I was useful

Suddenly those good old days are gone

So long I've been resting

Needing so much more requesting

Needing exercise, a chance to use my skills

Most days I just lay around the studio

Flabby, fat and lazy

You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

[Marcia:] It's a guest

It's a guest

Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed

Wine's been poured and thank the Lord

I've had the napkins freshly pressed

With dessert She'll want tea

And my dear that's fine with me

While the cups do their soft shoeing

I'll start bubbling, I'll start brewing

Make it warm

Piping hot

Heaven's sakes!

Is that a spot?

Clean it up!

We want the company impressed

We've got a lot to do

Is it one lump or two

For you, our guest?

[Chorus:] She's our guest

[Marcia:] She's our guest

[Chorus:] She's our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Our command is your request

It's been years since we had anybody here

And we're obsessed

With your meal

With your ease

Yes, indeed, we aim to please

While the candlelight's still glowing

Let us help you We'll keep going

Course by course

One by one

'Til you shout,

"Enough! I'm done!"

Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest

Tonight you'll prop your feet up

But for now, let's eat up

Be our guest Be our guest

Be our guest

Please, be our guest

"Wow!" Looney's mom said. "That was truly amazing! I've made up my mind!"

"Really?" Looney asked. "Yes, and I've decided-"

Just then, the door bursting open cut her off. And of course, Terrence was there.

Terrence: (To the tune of brimstone and treacle.)

Look what we've got here a boy and his mother,

One is tagging along Being treated with lies, seeing one side, no other

What you believe is wrong.

This boy is lying,

And he is trying

To keep you only in the dark

Dangerous things happen here

Careful then, Mother dear

While I give this boy a mark.

"Looney is this true?" His mom asked.

"Mom, I.." Looney started.

"I can't believe this!" his mom said.

Terrence:

You see the truth now, I certainly hope, you know how it can hurt

All the dangerous things, and you don't even know how

Often he denies his word

Every word that comes out of his mouth,

Every single word that comes out,

Could definitely be a lie

He may never tell the truth

He's just fooling you

And don't even bother ask why!

You can't trust your son, and how 'bout your daughter?

She's been lying too!

Get her away I think you oughta,

While I take care of you!

He pointed his knife at Looney. "Take the girl away as quick as you can. _I'll_take care of your son." The two ran out the door (though Silly had to be dragged. Terrence:

I've fooled your mother,

Unlike any other,

Lie you've yet to see.

If you don't hear,

Well, I'll say it clear,

The biggest liar is me.

The biggest liar is me! "

How could you do that?" Silly asked her mother.

"What?" She asked.

"Looney's in trouble! And you just left him?"

"But-"

"No! I'm going to save my brother!" Her mom stopped for a moment

"Well I'm coming with you!" She said.

By this time, Terrence had put down his knife and the two were fighting with swords. Looney's mom came in the door at just that time.

"Looney!"

Looney:

(To the tune of Brimstone and treacle part 2)

Mom you've come back, What a surprise!

Come meet the guy who I intensely despise!

Hated me for some time,

He'll say it loud and shrill

Just ask him, he'll have his fun,

Knife sword or gun,

If it's me he'll kill

"Looney, can you do it?" His mom asked.

"Just trust me!" Looney said.

"Trust you? Ha!" Terrence mocked

Terrence:

You'll listen to the one, who lied to you

And trust him even? Odd I say!

In account of everything he did do.

On this very day?

"Yeah, now who's acting foolish?" Looney asked.

"Still you!" Terrence replied.

"Just get out of here!"

"Out? Ha!"

Terrence:

You stick to saying your 'truth'

While I stick to saying my 'lies'

Looks like only one of us leaves!

Looney:

And no time soon are you getting that prize!

Terrence:

You know you lie

Looney:

I'm asking for trust!

And I'm only fighting you

because I must!

Terrence:

Your not deceiving anyone

Looney:

I know.

But I'm not trying to,

so that's how it will go!

Terrence:

You are just acting sad!

But know you're making me mad!

I know so much of your lies!

I know so much of your lies!

Looney:

Please just trust me

Terrence:

I know so much of your lies

Looney:

Please just trust me

Terrence:

I know so much of your lies

Looney:

Please just trust me

At this point the sword fight had started to go up on stairs, that broke off where the studio met Fiction.

Looney:

I see you don't lack,

A heart completely back

Well what I'm to say is true.

Any one like me,

Can clearly see..

They had reached the top of the stairs, and Terrence was at the edge.

Terrence:

The biggest liar

Looney:

The biggest liar

Terrence:

The biggest liar

Looney:

Is

Looney than poked Terrence with the sword, causing him to fall off.

Looney:

You!

"Well, I think I've seen enough." Looney's mom said. "I have made my decision!"

"But mom-" Looney started.

"No buts!"

A couple of the toons snickered.

"And my decision is... You can stay."

"Really?" Looney asked.

"And me, too?" Silly asked.

"Yes. As long as you can take care of yourself." they're mom said

"We can!" Looney promised.

"Well then," She turned to the camera "Until next time, we're tiny, we're toony, And I value the safety of my son Looney. Good night!"

When she left, Looney and Silly stared at each other in shock.

**A/n: Man, I slacked off here. At least I wrote "Trust and lies." the lyrics anyways. Well, another hint. It's song by a character that sang one of these songs. And the original actor from the same work. Well, Good night!**


End file.
